


Guilty Pleasures

by TheBlackMorals



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Public Sex, Rating: NC17, Realistic, Romance, Rutting, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMorals/pseuds/TheBlackMorals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They did everything they weren’t supposed to do, as long as they could get away with it without being caught.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

A shaky moan left rosy lips as they all but tumbled into the small, dingy room in a heap of entangled arms and legs, hungry mouths locked in a hot, wet kiss that had even the very tips of his toes tingling in pleasure. The door was soon locked behind them - or at least Kai prayed to God it was because he didn't really have the mind to double-check it at the moment - and he had that gorgeous, lithe body pinned firmly against the dirty wall in no time, fair ivory skin contrasting beautifully against the dull taupe paint.

From there they quickly fell into the routine they had perfected over the last couple of years; one of ambitious, careless hands clawing frantically at clothes, skin and hair while Kyungsoo’s legs quickly found their way up around Kai’s slender waist so their clothed arousals could grind together in languid rolls of hips that seemed deceivingly unhurried. They continued kissing, all tongue and teeth, words meaning very little when their bodies were more than fully capable of doing all the talking for them (and surely with a lot more coherence than their lust-addled minds would have been capable of thinking up at the moment).

“ _God…_ ”

It hadn't been long after their debut that this - _them_ \- has happened the first time, and though Kai wasn't entirely sure how (in truth he could barely remember when) he _did_ know that alcohol had, of course, played a big part in making it happen in the first place. They weren't supposed to drink - as celebrities they had to be on their best behavior at all times - but of course they did so anyway. They did everything they weren’t supposed to do in fact, as long as they could get away with it without being caught. It was the only thrill left in their planned-out-by-the-very-second superstar EXO lives; the only way they could rebel - however moot it seemed when (hopefully) no one would ever find out what they had done. It was the only way they could feel _human_ anymore.

“ _J-jongin…_ ”

Scalding white arousal licked over Kai’s already sweat-dotted skin when his name - sans any kind of obligatory alienating honorific - was half moaned half whimpered against his prickling lips in that sensually hoarse, lust-laced voice that always haunted his dreams for weeks after these illicit encounters. He responded by a particularly callous thrust upwards that had them both arching and writhing in painful pleasure.

“ _Please…_ ”

They had finally broken apart from the numerous hot and sloppy kisses, swollen crimson lips just resting against each other for half a moment as warm breaths tasting sweet and fruity shifted between them with every shuddery pant pulled from their abused lungs. Kai hauled Kyungsoo up to get a more secure hold on him, his blunt nails sinking even deeper into the upper part of denim-clad thighs which, in turn, just earned him the moistest, breathiest moan of utter indecency and sin he had ever heard in his life. He would have growled in raw desire at the sound, only those slender arms tightened even further around his neck in the same moment making it even harder for him to catch his breath - and to breathe at all.

“ _Nng…_ ”

God, the room was spinning, everything blurring out before his lust-blown eyes… Kai might not have drunk any alcohol tonight, but he still felt deliciously high and intoxicated all the same, his mind addled with the scent of the wily creature in his arms… the _feel_ of him… the _taste_ … Oh God, his taste… it was a mixture of something like synthetic strawberry, summer rain and a soft trace of mint - and, if he let himself, Kai could almost pretend the distinct aftertaste of bitter alcohol wasn't in the mix, too. Almost.

“You have to be quiet, hyung,” Kai warned with so little conviction he instantly rolled his eyes at himself. But then again, how was he possibly supposed to find it in himself to actually want to silence those filthy, delicious little sounds which alone, he was sure, could make him come undone with the way they rustled against the sensitive shells of his ears like tiny wet, scalding licks of tongue?

Kai snapped his dancer’s hips upwards again before the older man could respond, hard and fast, continuing the sensuous rhythm they had momentarily broken away from in a futile attempt to refill their battered lungs with fresh oxygen. Kyungsoo replied by letting out a long, keening moan as their denim-clad arousals collided in the familiar, bruising touch of pleasure-addled pain, shamelessly, as always leaving it to Kai to keep him quiet either by clamping a hand over his beautiful heart-shaped mouth or swallowing every little sound leaving it in a sea of hard, hungry kisses.

Today it was kisses that did the trick. Kiss-swollen lips collided in another bruising touch, the first kiss hard and fast, closed-mouthed and really just a fight for dominance, but the following ones eased into longer, deeper caresses filled with languid strokes of tongue against tongue; of impish tongues sensually sliding into mouths and teasing over twins, rooftops and teeth in a familiar dance. And no matter how drunk he was Kyungsoo was always an amazing kisser; what his kisses lost in skill when they turned sloppier and more uncoordinated he definitely made up for with raw enthusiasm and the most delectable soft whimpered mewls time and time again vibrating against Kai’s prodding tongue.

But, even so, it was hard to keep quiet though. If anyone were actually standing outside the restroom door right now there was no way they wouldn’t recognize the stifled noises coming from inside; the rustling of body sliding against body, of fabric grinding against fabric with grabby hands pulling and ripping at anything they could reach… There was nothing subtle about the smacks of wet kisses, of lips colliding and tongues twining, nothing even remotely elusive about the muffled groans and whimpers of forbidden pleasure and the telltale dull sound of something repeatedly being pushed against a solid surface in an unmistakable cadence of lust and sin…

No, nothing subtle about any of it, at all. But God, it was so hard to even care… With Kyungsoo’s slender legs wrapped tightly around his waist, the holed material of those fashionable designer pants being ripped further by the silver studs on Kai’s own, and the delicious friction created between them with every thrust upwards, hard and brutal and oh-so perfect, what did the rest of the world really matter then? Kai’s cock was achingly hard beneath its cruel denim prison, beading precum already moistening the silken fabric of his underwear and making it stick unpleasantly to his heated, achy skin, and the older man’s skinny jeans left absolutely nothing up to the imagination of how all of this affected him in return, too.

Nor did the fact that Kyungsoo tried his very best to rut back down against every one of his thrusts, every languid swivel of his hips…

Oh yes, Kyungsoo was already lost to the world. He was whimpering breathlessly against every single kiss, hard or slow, against every single roll of burning pleasure against his body, so out of breath it had his small frame quivering - and yet he refused to let Kai draw away, not even for a single second. He just kept greedily crushing their painful, ruddy lips together again and again, kiss after kiss after kiss, as if that were the only thing in the world that could possibly sustain him right now.

“ _F-fuck…_ ”

But then, maybe it was. And Kai was really just doing his best to try and keep up with the persistent vocalist, his heart pounding loudly in his ears as he rutted against that lithe body in unsatisfyingly dry, shallow humps, in that moment not really caring that Kyungsoo’s shoulders and spine would probably be bruised and tender for a good few days from being repeatedly slammed against the plaster with such dry force. Yes, the small brunette might look delicate and frail, but Kai had quickly learned that there was absolutely nothing fragile about him. Those full, glossy heart-shaped lips, those femininely rounded doe eyes that could just as easily melt you into a puddle of adoration as they could look daggers and make your skin crawl, that silky yet unwavering voice, they left absolutely nothing up for discussion; Kyungsoo demanded the roughness, the dirty kisses and bruising touches, and would accept nothing less.

And, as if to prove that point, the smaller man’s arms stayed locked around Kai's neck in a death grip, one hand clawing sharply at his shoulder and the other buried in his dark tresses fisting so hard at the roots that he was sure big chunks of it would be coming out by the end of the night - and oh, how management wasn’t going to like that…

Yes, Kyungsoo was becoming more and more unfocused with every burning, slicked collision of lips, soon capable of nothing more than moaning brokenly into Kai's mouth as he quickly stumbled closer and closer to the edge, his plump thighs quivering and losing strength around the tall dancer’s waist for every time rough denim grinded hotly against rough denim.

“ _Oh, God, yes…_ ”

But Kyungsoo wasn't the only one going for insanity in record time. The flimsy silk of Kai's boxers did very little to lessen the crash strokes of jean cloth, the metal zipper molding tiny teeth into his throbbing cock every time he thrust up against that small body and the sensitive veins riddling the engorged flesh pulsated hard in protest upon every retrieve. But _God_ … it all felt so wickedly good - pleasure or pain, it didn't matter anymore, it was all the same - and Kai could soon feel the angry red head of his cock peeking out from beneath the loose waistband of his low-slung jeans, smearing precum over the femininely flat plane of his taut, lower stomach to mix with the sweat running down his erratically heaving chest in rivulets beneath his wrinkled dress shirt.

“ _J-jongin, I’m… I can’t…_ ”

Greedy lips finally released his as Kyungsoo threw his head back against the wall with a nasty thud of skull meeting plaster when he finally gave up and came, letting out the most sensual keening moan Kai had ever heard in his entire life. The hand which had previously been clawing at Kai’s shoulder though, went flying to the side in the same second to, it seemed, look for something, anything, to hold on to as the world came crashing down around the small main vocalist, and that ‘something’ unfortunately turned out to be the rusty paper towel dispenser hanging on the wall by the sink. As a result the little metal box jumped off its hooks at the sudden push and flew across the sink and down onto the tiled floor with a jarring metallic death cry.

It made about as much noise as a ten feet bronze statue falling over in a dead-silent museum and everything inside Kai jumped in horror - and heart-palpitating surprise, too - at who might have heard, who might come looking, but again Kyungsoo didn't let him break away or stop. Instead he just claimed Kai's ruddy lips in another wet, messy kiss; all tongue and teeth, sloppy, dirty and tinged with salt, the arm still around Kai’s neck holding him locked in place as the tiny brunette rode off his orgasm against him, frantically, thighs bruisingly hugging his sides as Kyungsoo pretty much humped his stomach to get out every last droplet of his illicit release.

God, the way Kyungsoo moaned so brokenly into his mouth… so needily… so devastatingly desperately…

The entire scenario was so sinfully arousing Kai soon found himself pushing over the edge too, one of those times when that small cloth-clad ass grounded down against his trapped cock in the most pleasurably painful collision. It was the very last drop to make the cup run over and he buried his face in the sweaty crook of the older man’s neck, swollen lips smearing against the wet salt as he let out a deep carnal groan when the world fell apart around him and he was swallowed up in the delicious abyss of debauchery.

“ _Oh, fuck…_ ”

Kyungsoo’s ruts slowed a few moments later, becoming softer and more languid rocking motions instead, and the world blackened away behind Kai’s closed eyelids as all he could feel was the hot liquid creeping up the narrow tract of his being before spurting out to stain his stomach and the sweat-drenched inside of his dress shirt with ribbons of salt. God, it felt so good it almost hurt…

The softer strokes milked out everything he had, every droplet of sin leaving his trembling body with almost painful twitches of white pleasure, and Kai’s legs quivered dangerously as he instinctively pinned the small vocalist to the wall with all his weight. Arms and legs were smothering tight around him, the added weight on his breathless body now almost cruel, and how he even stayed upright at that moment he wasn't sure - but maybe it was simply by Kyungsoo’s stubborn will. He wouldn't put it past him.

“ _Oh God, Kyungsoo…_ ”

They stayed like that for a while, just taking their time coming off their forbidden high together. Kai was panting hard against the other man’s glossy ivory skin, against the light scent of sweat and sex, and his breath rhythmically bounced off the beautiful surface and cascaded back to scald his puffy lips. Kyungsoo had long ago stopped moving altogether - when Kai wasn't exactly sure - and the hand which had flown away in passion was now back on him, this time entangled loosely in his damp, disheveled hair. Soft fingertips and blunt nails were gently caressing over his scalp in soft, soothing touches.

“ _Mmmn…_ ”

The whole scene was an almost cruel contrast to the headiness of before, the desperateness and lust which had made the very air of the drab room thick and humid with sin and sex, and it was quickly lulling his happily exhausted body. Kai would surely have fallen asleep right there on the spot, in those familiar arms and surrounded by that familiar scent, if the tingly and annoyingly persistent vibrating of his cell phone somewhere deep in his jeans pocket hadn’t ripped him right out of his contented pacified state. _Dammit_ … He grunted loudly in a way he was sure wasn’t all that charming and let out a deep sigh before he forced himself to push back from that familiar, safe embrace.

Once off the wall, Kai was met by a pair of doe eyes still blown to a moist blackness with only a thin line of hazel outlining the very edge. That infamous shy heart-shaped smile on those swollen, ruddy lips made him want to ravish this gorgeous man all over again, taint him in another bout of sin and indecency, and neither of them said anything as he carried the trembling brunette over to the grungy toilet on legs so jellified every step was tinted with a dangerous possibility of both of them falling to the ground and dying. He set Kyungsoo down on it as carefully as he could, before he stumbled back over to the sink.

The towel dispenser had made a long, ugly fissure across the white ceramic surface, but Kai just couldn’t find it in himself to really feel bad about it. It was just the way of life; everything was fair in love and war, and (really good) sex sometimes demanded casualties… right? The tall dancer smiled shyly to himself as he bent down and picked up the small metal box, doing his best not to let the older man see how his fingers were shaking as he placed it on the edge of the sink with embarrassing incoordination.

It was bent, dented, and getting out enough crash paper towels to clean off the inside of his shirt and the lower plane of his stomach proved to be quite a challenge. Kai could of course always have used toilet paper instead, but that would require him turning around and one single glance at himself in the stained mirror had him quickly cringing away from that option. He was still mussed and flushed in the most juvenile way, like a virgin on his first ride of pleasure, and he didn’t want Kyungsoo to see him like that.

Or maybe he did… He wasn’t sure; his mind was still a little addled by it all.

Either way Kai fought a valid fight with the abused little box and somehow succeeded in getting enough paper towels out to clean himself off. Once he was done there was a big wet blotch on the front of his white dress shirt, but at least he once again felt somewhat presentable. Sure he was still drenched in sweat, disheveled, and the silk of his boxers was still glued to his skin by a thin film of drying precum, but wasn’t that true for most clubgoers anyway…?

“Hyung…”

Kai’s still-swimming eyes flickered shyly as he finally turned towards the beautiful man still sitting right where he had left him. For some reason Kyungsoo looked uncannily perfect and modish as he sat there on the dirty ceramic bowl, as if the way his black shirt was wrinkled and had fallen undone at the first three buttons, how his brunette hair was a mess and his makeup smeared, were all done entirely on purpose; a stylish Elle Girl-magazine ‘post-orgasmic autumn look’, presented to you by Kyungsoo’s very own D.O. Kyungsoo… or something like that.

Kai stepped closer to him, two unsteady strides taking him across the small distance, but before he could say anything more than that small hands had grabbed onto the bottom hem of his damp dress shirt and pulled him down until they were face to face. The corners of Kyungsoo’s sensually pouty lips tugged up into a softer smile then and he shook his head slowly, silently declining the help he knew Kai was going to offer him. He leaned in to kiss his lips in a touch so soft and sweet it was almost unreal, a mere brush of butterfly wings against the swollen velvet of his lips, before he whispered out a soft; “Go.”

Yes, he really should get going before someone came looking for them… Kai sighed softly, dazed, as he pulled back and up. He let a slender hand cup one of Kyungsoo’s warm, flushed cheeks for just a moment, thumb caressing over his high cheekbone in a touch filled with appreciation, adoration and all the things he shouldn't say or feel, before he forced himself to draw back completely. The tall dancer went over to the door - which, as it turned out, was thankfully locked - and cast one last stolen glance over his shoulder at his hyung before he unlocked it and slipped out.

If only things had been different…

If only _they_ had been different…

Kai’s senses were cruelly blasted down by the heavy bass-ridden music that hit him in the face the second he stepped back out into the busy nightclub, the neon lights flashing around the darkened space instantly scorching his blown eyes, and he immediately felt disorientated and nauseated. He froze on the spot, paralyzed by the overload of impressions; the disgusting smells of hundreds of sweating, undulating bodies, stale alcohol and urine, no more than two steps away from the restroom door. He barely got to take all of it in though, before a familiar voice broke through the heavy music that made his ears throb. He squinted his eyes as he looked around for the source.

“Jongin-hyung, there you are!”

Sehun politely zigzagged around a drunken patron stumbling for the restroom and grabbed Kai's wrist in a tight hold, relief panting his young features as he had obviously been looking for him for quite some time. It quickly turned into soft surprise though, as he next took in the full sight of his fellow member, curious eyes scanning Kai from top to toe.

“What happened to you?”

Kai panicked for a second, his heart jumping painfully up into his throat at the gut-wrenching fear of having been caught, before he forced himself to play it cool. He looked down at the wet blotch on his white button-down, grateful the cum had smeared on the inside and not the outside as he knew the water he had used to wash it off with couldn’t remove all of the betraying traces of his crime. He smoothened a hand down over the damp cloth and shrugged his slender shoulders as nonchalantly as he could possibly muster. There was no way Sehun would know what it really was after all - he doubted the maknae even had the fantasy (or at least prayed to God he didn't, because that would just be weird…).

“Na, someone spilled a drink on me…”

“That sucks. Anyway, come on, manager-hyung wants to talk to you,” Sehun said as he, by the hold around Kai’s delicate wrist, started dragging him along, “He’s waiting for you.”

Normally Kai would have instantly swatted the other man’s hand away, annoyed at being treated like a little child when he was, by however little, still the older of the two, but right then it was actually kind of nice. He was still disorientated, his legs still a little wobbly and unsteady, and he doubted he could have kept up with Sehun’s bouncy steps or found his way back to their private table on his own at the moment. Also, he couldn't stop thinking about Kyungsoo; couldn't stop smelling him, tasting him…

“Hyung, have you been drinking?”

Kai was ripped right out of his silent reverie when he bumped - rather ungracefully - into the taller man, a girlish yelp of surprise leaving him (which was thankfully mostly swallowed by the heavy bass) as he suddenly found that Sehun had stopped walking and turned to face him. He straightened himself up instantly, trying to act aloof though he was clearly busted (just - hopefully - not for the right thing...).

“What? No…”

Sehun didn’t look convinced. He leaned in close - too close since Kai knew he was still tainted with the telltale scents of sweat and sex - and the lanky dancer tried not to pull back too obviously. Dark eyes studied him suspiciously then, burning holes in his forced smile, and it had Kai’s breath catching in his throat as he was sure his dirty little secret would come crumbling down around him any minute now. It didn’t however, as Sehun just scrunched up his nose a few moments later before drawing back again with a soft shrug.

“Then what’s that exceptionally creepy smirk on your face?”

Kai couldn’t help but laugh obnoxiously loudly at the childish mock-disdain in the younger man’s voice that even translated over the heavy beat of the music and the dull murmur of the hundreds of sweaty, dancing bodies filling the club. He cupped Sehun’s smooth cheeks with both hands, his almond eyes glinting with mischief as the other man instantly tried to fight him off - in vain of course.

“It’s happiness,” Kai said in a parentally exasperated voice, like he was teaching an obvious fact of life to an insolent child, and he rolled his eyes in the way he knew drove the other man crazy before he singsonged; “I’m happy~” in a childishly off-key voice that would have had their managers shrieking if they had heard. Then he withdrew his hands and even let Sehun slap them just to take away a little of the heavy pout now tugging down his plush lips, the trademark sullen expression painting his features.

There was more truth to those words than Sehun would ever know though, because Kai was happy; so happy his heart was fluttering away in his chest, completely off key with the heavy bass of the music filling the air around them thick, moist and smothering. So happy he knew he could once again go a few weeks of their exhausting existence, of endless shows and concerts and fanmeetings, before it would all start to weigh down on him and he would start questioning everything all over again.

And by then, hopefully, another little stolen moment with Kyungsoo would have reconfirmed his existence.

“Well, cut it out,” Sehun said with theatrically disgusted shudder as he made to turn away and continue towards their table, only he didn't move from the spot right away but instead turned his head to look at Kai over his shoulder, a weird look on his face, “Seriously, stop it; you're freaking me out.”

Kai couldn't stop it though. Almost in that same second he could feel his cell phone vibrating deep in his pocket once again, and he knew without a shred of doubt who the incoming text message was from. They had tried to make a rule of not texting each other beyond band-related communication, to avoid getting caught by a nosy bandmate or - God forbid - a fan with sticky fingers and low morals, but Kyungsoo would always send him a text after these forbidden meetings anyway. It never really said anything of importance, not in words anyway, but it had the same hidden meaning as those touches Kai couldn't help but lavish upon the tiny vocalist after the crime; the small signs of forbidden affection and longing.

A manic grin tugged Kai’s swollen lips even wider apart, every single one of his pearly teeth showing and his eyes squished to little moon crescents, and Sehun all but ran from him the rest of the way through the crowd and over to their platform-raised private table. The maknae refused to be near him for the rest of the night after that, and ever-mothering Suho kept checking his temperature to make sure he was alright, the currently present members of EXO at their table noticeably unnerved by his cheek-hurting beam and suddenly disheveled appearance.

Oh, if they only knew…

In the end the ever-wise Tao declared that Kai had to either be drunk or high on something - and from there an elaborate conspiracy theory of how his water bottle had been spiked by a crazy sasaeng fan without him noticing quickly developed amongst the other members - but Kai really didn't care. He just kept gazing over the blurry, moving crowd of dancing and twining bodies looking for that familiar top of brunette hair (though in truth he knew all too well that Kyungsoo was too small to reach even the shoulders of many of the dancing patrons), and he kept one hand buried in his pants pocket, slender fingers wrapped tightly around his cell phone as he hoped and prayed another message would come to beckon him back to the dingy restroom before his pants and shirt had a chance to dry and the night would be over.


End file.
